1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and an online game system for providing position information of a game character in an online game, and more particularly, to a method and an online game system for providing position information of a game character in an online game by interworking with a predetermined messenger server.
2. Background Art
In a general online game environment, because only one game server processes signals over a wide game area, there are many problems in system ability or signal processing. To solve the problems, various data distribution methods appear and are performed.
A representative one of conventionally introduced data distribution methods is, for example, a method in which a game area is divided into zones according to a standard and an exclusive game server is allocated to the divided zone, thereby inducing data distribution.
In the data distribution process by using the division of zones and the exclusive game server, in case that a character of a client tries to know position information of another character in performing a game, broadcasting is performed on the exclusive game server with respect to at least one zone or present position information of all characters accessing the online game is recorded in a database. In case that a position information query is transmitted, the present position information of the character is searched with reference to the database. Therefore, heavy load is on processing of the game server and also a communication network.
Also, a conventional method of providing position information of a character in an online game remains within showing information of a certain local server that the character accesses but not showing accurate position information of the character accessing the online game. An example of a screen shot of a strategy simulation game whose name is StarCraft of Blizzard among conventional online games is illustrated in FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating an example of providing character position information in an online game, according to a conventional method. Referring to FIG. 1, a first user inputs ID information of a second user which the first user tries to search in a command input blank 110, an online game server indicates whether the second user logs in the online game and provides to the first user 100. In this case, in case that the second user logs in the online game server, the name of the game server that the second user accesses may be indicated together. According to the method of providing position information in an online game, according to the conventional method, there are provided whether a user to be searched logs in a game server or name information of the game server that the user accesses. However, detailed information, for example, the user is located in which position in the online game, is not provided.
The position information providing method in an online game according to the conventional method is more required in Massively Multi-player Online Role Playing Game (MMORPG) in which a plurality of users access and perform a game than the described strategy simulation game. In conventional MMORPGs, there is no method of providing position information of another character. In conventional MMORPGs, loads on a game server is very heavy due to managing users accessing at the same time, which are general from several thousands to several tens of thousands. Satisfying the requirement of users for providing position information is not easy due to the load of server processing required in searching character position information and the load on a communication network required in providing position information to users.
Also, the conventional position information providing method in an online game has a problem in which a user trying to search position information of another user can not search the position information of the another user in case that the user does not log in the online game. That is, the requirement of the user is not satisfied, in which the user tries to obtain whether another user that the user tries to search accesses the online game or accurate position information of another user in the online game in a stat in which the user does not log in the online game.
Accordingly, it is increased the requirement with respect to an online game method and system which can reduce the load on a game server required in providing position information of a character in an online game, obtain position information of a certain character in a state in which a user does not log in the online game, and provide concrete position information in the online game, including whether the certain character logs in the online game.